deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Omnicube1/ROUND 2: Niko Bellic (Grand Theft Auto 4) vs. Jason Bourne (Bourne Movie Series)
Jason Bourne, the CIA agent who is constantly on the run and tries to piece together his life's puzzle, vs., Niko Bellic, a veteran from the Yugoslav Wars who came to America in search of a better life. Who is deadliest? Niko's weapons: Pistol-GTA4.png|GTA 4 Pistol (Glock) MP5-GTA4.png|SW MP-10 CombatShotgun-GTA4.png|Combat Shotgun AK-47-GTA4.png|Assault Rifle (AK-47) RocketLauncher-GTA4.png|RPG-7 Fistfight.JPG|Niko's Fighting Skills Bourne's weapons: WaltherP99 twotoneA.jpg|Walther P99 MP5A3 StockCollapsed.jpg|MP5A3 Sidebysideshotty.jpg|Side-by-Side Hunting Shotgun Bourneid-m16c.jpg|Bushmaster Dissipator AR-15 Variant Bournesup-rifle1.jpg|Keppeler & Fritz KS II Precision Jason-Bourne-Fight.jpg|Bourne's fighting skills BATTLE Niko Bellic is rolling in a Sabre GT talking on the phone with his cousin Roman. Suddenly, a bullet pierces through the car window and narrowly misses Niko. Jason Bourne adjusts his Keppeler & Fritz KS II Precision and takes another shot at Niko but misses. His target gets out of the car and runs into a nearby alley. Bourne takes apart his rifle and places it inside a large black bag and makes his way out of the building wielding a Bushmaster Dissipator AR-15 Variant. Niko spots him draws his GTA 4 Pistol and takes shots at his target. Bourne dodges the bullets and swings to cover behind the wall of a building. Jason fires back and the rounds cut through Niko's coat but does not pierce skin. Bellic draws his Assault Rifle and shoots at Bourne, who dodges behind a vehicle. He pops back up and fires his AR-15 and Niko is struck in the shoulder. However, he continues to fire his Assault Rifle until it runs out. He throws the gun away in disgust and draws his SW MP-10. He fires the weapons and screams while doing so. Bourne, shaken, drops his rifle and takes out his Walther P99. However, Jason also gets struck in the shoulder. He shrugs it off and returns fire. A bullet grazes Niko on the leg. He screams, "FU**!!", and breaks into an abandoned building. He looks around and pulls out his Combat Shotgun and barricades himself, waiting for his enemy to step in. Bourne replaces his Walther P99 with an MP5A3 and chases after Bellic. He steps into the building and tries to find him. Suddenly, Niko pops out and fires his shotgun. He misses, but he still continues to fire. Jason hides behind file cabinet and waits for his nemesis to reload. He hears the clinking of shells going into a shotgun and spins around and fires his MP5A3. The rounds miss Niko. Bourne drops the MP5A3 and finds a Side-by-Side Hunting Shotgun. He flips down the barrel and sees that the gun is loaded. He finds more shotgun shells inside the filing cabinet and puts them in his pocket. He spins around again and unleashes two shotgun shells at Niko. However, when he reloads and fires again the shell gets caught and causes a chain fire. The gun is disabled and Bourne charges at Niko. However, when he looks over Bellic's barricade he doesn't see him. Bourne goes outside to search for his target. He sees Niko outside armed with an RPG-7! Niko smirks and fires a rocket at the ex-CIA agent. The rocket detonates and there is a cloud of dust everywhere. Niko drops the RPG and creeps forward. Bourne charges out of the dust and takes Bellic by surprise. Bourne knocks him to the ground and punches him in the face. However, the Serbian knees the American in the groin. Bourne falls back and winces in pain. Niko kicks him in the face and then Bourne falls to the ground. When Niko closes in to kill Jason, Bourne grabs Bellic's leg and pulls it. He tumbles to the ground and lands his head on the curb. Niko screams in pain as blood spills from his head. Bourne picks him up and opens Niko's mouth and places it on the curb of the street. While Niko is on the ground with his mouth on the curb, Bourne steps around him and places his foot above his nemesis' head. Bourne exclaims, "Say goodnight," and stomps on Niko's head. His skulls is now crushed and the brains and blood of Niko Bellic spill out and float into a nearby storm drain. Last round, Rambo defeated Price. ROUND 3: Simon "Ghost" Riley, the mysterious Task Force 141 operative who was betrayed by General Shepherd (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2), vs., Preston Marlowe, the reject soldier who saved America from being destroyed by the Black Weapon (Battlefield: Bad Company 2) Category:Blog posts